


Les crises existentielles aux causes ridicules

by drakys



Category: Café Kichijouji de
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-25
Updated: 2010-05-25
Packaged: 2017-10-30 02:58:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakys/pseuds/drakys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt de little_meenoo @LJ: Café Kichi - Minagawa - Tourner autour du pot.</p><p>Sur les circonstances qui rendent Minagawa normal, ou presque.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Les crises existentielles aux causes ridicules

Quand Minagawa arrivait en retard, personne ne posait de questions. Même pas Tarou, même s'il devait s'en empêcher très fort. Quand Minagawa arrivait en retard, il avait de très bonnes raisons. Parfois occultes. Souvent étranges. Toujours du genre qu'on aimait mieux ne pas connaître (par peur de représailles ou simplement pour rester sain d'esprit). Sauf que... ce matin-là, Minagawa était entré à la course, s'était enfermé dans les cuisines et ils avaient tous entendu - la clientèle comme le personnel du Café - le long cri à crever le cœur qui avait continué pendant de longues secondes.

Bien sûr, après un tel malaise - les conversations avaient eu de la difficulté à reprendre avec naturel dans la grande salle et même Maki avait été trop choqué pour draguer les filles aussi bien que d'habitude - ça devenait essentiel de savoir ce qui l'avait causé.

Ils en discutèrent entre eux et Jun se porta volontaire (puisqu'il était le plus brave et si les autres osaient dire qu'ils n'étaient pas d'accord, il avait toute une armée de kouhai à lancer contre eux - une menace suffisante pour que Maki ne se risque à rien, à la simple pensée des jeunes kouhais bâties comme des lutteuses). Jun, donc, poussa la porte de la cuisine et s'immobilisa. La cuisine était vide. Ce qui était faux, puisque Minagawa y était terré quelque part. Jun ne se découragea pas et jeta un coup d'œil dans une armoire, dans le réfrigérateur, sous une chaise. Il découvrit éventuellement Minagawa derrière la machine à espresso.

"Ça ne va pas, monsieur Minagawa ?", demanda Jun, tout sourire angélique et regard pur.

Dans sa voix, il y avait même une trace de véritable inquiétude.

"Hmm...", répondit vaguement Minagawa, lui tournant résolument le dos.

"Est-ce que je peux vous aider ?", insista Jun.

"Non...", se lamenta Minagawa. "Laisse-moi, Jun, s'il te plaît."

Jun faillit insister, mais comme la voix de Minagawa manquait de sa noirceur habituel et de son velours obscur, il ne s'y risqua pas. Minagawa avec une voix normale ? Ça ne laissait rien présager de bon. La bravoure ayant échoué (pas que les autres le reprochèrent à Jun de quelque façon que ce soit - ils tenaient à la vie), Tokumi fut porté volontaire (moyennent un repas et demi, avec une collation en extra).

"Euh, monsieur Minagawa ?", appela Tokumi en jetant un coup d'oeil derrière la machine à espresso.

Minagawa n'y était plus. Forcé de le chercher, Tokumi examina nerveusement l'intérieur de la poubelle, le contenu de la machine à glace et souleva le couvercle d'un pot qui se révéla rempli de sucre. Perplexe, il faillit abandonner, mais il vit un éclair noir filer à grande vitesse vers un des comptoirs. Il suivit Sukekiyo et la cachette de Minagawa devint évidente quand une porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer le chat. Il s'accroupit.

"...Monsieur Minagawa ?", demanda Tokumi dans l'ouverture qui se refermait. "Est-ce que... vous allez bien ?"

Bien sûr, la question était une pure politesse : tout le monde savait que Minagawa n'allait pas bien, même en temps normal.

"Je veux être seul", répliqua Minagawa, sans points de suspension, sans pause mystérieuse ou autres effets spéciaux.

"Mais–", s'aventura Tokumi, les sourcils froncés sous l'impact d'une soudaine constatation.

" _Seul !_ ", répéta Minagawa dans une exclamation désespérée.

"Mais vous êtes avec Suke, là-dedans, monsieur Minagawa. Vous n'êtes pas seul !"

Un silence lui répondit.

"Je veux être seul avec Suke", se corrigea éventuellement Minagawa (qui devait être _vraiment_ malade ou autrement incommodé pour ne pas expliquer comment lui et Sukekiyo étaient les deux parties d'une même âme ou quelque chose d'encore plus tordu).

Tokumi haussa les épaules, se releva et sortit de la cuisine pour livrer son rapport sur la situation. Maki et Tarou échangèrent un regard, malgré eux, qui ne dura qu'un court instant (Tarou dut réprimer l'envie de se verser du désinfectant dans les yeux). Si les plus jeunes n'avaient rien pu faire... 

"Vas-y !", ordonna Tarou avant que Maki puisse même penser à prendre la fuite.

"Et si je ne veux pas, hein ? Tu vas faire qu– Ow !", Maki se massa le crâne et recula, essayant de rester hors de portée du balais de Tarou. "D'accord, ça va ! Une simple menace, ça aurait été assez !

— Oh, c'est toujours tellement plus plaisant de te faire une démonstration pratique !"

Le sourire de Tarou était si _convaincant_ que Maki s'aventura dans la cuisine sans même grommeler. Il s'arrêta sec dès que la porte se referma derrière lui. Minagawa ne se cachait plus. Il était assis à la petite table de la cuisine, attablé devant ce qui ne pouvait être autre chose qu'un goûter normal, avec thé et sablés à l'appui. Ce qui aurait été de la plus parfaite normalité... si Sukekiyo n'avait pas été calmement assis à siroter une tasse de thé, devant Minagawa qui portait sur la tête un sac en papier avec deux cercles percés pour les yeux.

"Qu'est-ce que–

— Un petit thé ?", proposa la voix légèrement étouffée de Minagawa.

"Quoi ? Euh, non... Qu'est-ce que tu fiches avec un sac sur la tête ?", ne put s'empêcher de demander Maki.

"Quel sac ?", rétorqua Minagawa.

Maki le fixa : Minagawa porta la tasse à l'endroit général où devait être sa bouche, inclina vaguement la tasse et fit mine de boire. Sauf que sa tasse était vide.

"Euh...", fit Maki, en reculant lentement et en évitant de faire des gestes brusques.

Il sortit rapidement de la cuisine avant que la situation empire. Confronté aux autres, il dut bien partager son expérience.

"...Il quoi ?", demanda Tarou.

Maki répéta, gêné :

"Il prend un goûter avec son chat. Et un sac sur la tête."

Tarou haussa un sourcil et remonta ses lunettes sur son nez.

"Aucun d'entre vous n'a vu son visage, si j'ai bien compris ?", trois _Non_ lui répondirent. "L'imbécile", conclut Tarou avant d'entrer dans la cuisine.

Il s'arrêta devant Minagawa, qui resservait calmement du thé à Sukekiyo. Les autres l'observèrent par la porte laissée entrouverte pour aider Tarou en cas de besoin (ou pour fuir quand la situation s'envenimerait trop). Ou, ce qui était plus probable, parce qu'ils savaient que Tarou et Minagawa se connaissaient depuis plus longtemps qu'ils connaissaient les autres : peut-être y avait-il un secret à surprendre (et travailler dans un Café développait un certain goût pour les secrets divers et les rumeurs en vrac).

"Enlève le sac", ordonna Tarou.

"Non."

Tarou s'approcha pour le faire ; Minagawa leva la théière comme une arme.

"Non !"

Tarou, défiant toutes les conventions établies, étendit la main vers la théière et la fit tomber, elle s'écroula avec un _thunk !_ sur le plancher et déversa son thé ; Minagawa, défiant lui aussi toutes les conventions établies, lâcha une plainte misérable de bête blessée. Le sac fut arrachée sans plus attendre et Minagawa, contrairement à ce que les autres pensaient, avait l'air... normal. Trop normal, peut-être (ce qui était presque plus flippant que s'il avait soudain eu des cornes et/ou des oreilles pointues). Tarou soupira et se pencha vers lui ; Minagawa voulut se dérober.

"Reste tranquille", vint l'ordre (et même Jun admira l'aplomb de Tarou).

Minagawa s'immobilisa et Tarou l'examina d'un air critique. Il finit par enrouler un index serré dans une mèche de ses cheveux, attendit et la relâcha, lui donnant une courbure particulière. Il fit jouer ses doigts dans les cheveux de Minagawa, les replaçant autrement, tirant ça et là des mèches pour leur donner des positions précises. Tarou se recula d'un pas et Minagawa cligna des yeux, semblant émerger d'un sommeil.

"...Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?", demanda-t-il lentement, sa voix de nouveau pleine de volutes noires et de mystère.

"Tu t'es lavé les cheveux hier soir, non ? Et tu as dormi les cheveux mouillés ? Tu sais, pourtant, ce qui arrive quand tes cheveux sèchent n'importe comment !

— Ah...", fit Minagawa. "J'ai fait... quelque chose de terrible ?

— Tu était... normal. Plus ou moins", lui rapporta Tarou.

Minagawa frissonna d'horreur à l'idée d'avoir contre son gré vécu dans la presque normalité.

"Je n'ai quand même pas–

— N'exagère rien. Ce n'était que quelques mèches de travers, quand même."

Tarou se pencha vers lui (avec un sourire qui pouvait être certainement qualifié de menaçant) et murmura assez fort :

"Juste pour que tu saches : j'ai encore le pieu et le marteau, si jamais tu t'avises de te présenter au Café avec les cheveux _vraiment_ mal coiffés."


End file.
